


The sun, the moon and the stars, but you still shine the brightest

by Summer_Sun



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, fantasy setting i should say, sunset walks at the beach, theyre not boyfriends i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Sun/pseuds/Summer_Sun
Summary: Seeran and Eraphlim takes a walk at the beach. that's it that's literally it.they're not boyfriends i swearwell at least not yet??
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The sun, the moon and the stars, but you still shine the brightest

**Author's Note:**

> hello there might be some errors bc i was on brainrot writing this but enjoy!  
> this is bc we played a simulator and seeran fuckin killed off eraphlim and i felt the need to give them justice

Seeran was sitting on the end of the wooden pier; his eyes looking at the sun floating down towards the horizon. The soft breeze blew onto his black strands of hair and he raised a hand to tuck them behind his ear.

“Seeran,” came a familiar and cheerful voice from behind.

The boy at the end of the pier craned his neck to look; he grinned at the arrival of his friend. Eraphlim approached him slowly and stopped when their eyes met. The other gave him a smile to match his grin and sat down next to him. Eraphlim’s legs swung back and forth.

Though Eraphlim no longer had his eyes on the other while Seeran allowed himself to look at Eraphlim just a little bit longer. The golden light complimented his red hair beautifully that it was almost orange, the same colour of the sky.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Eraphlim finally said, eyes on the setting sun.

“The hell–This is my spot, you’re always barging in,” Seeran huffed, and crossed his arms before he emphasized, “barging in uninvited.”

Eraphlim let out a laugh. The sound seems to echo around them; ringing like gentle bells that chimed at small towns and it was followed by the cries of the seagulls.

“Well, you never complained right?” Eraphlim teased as he nudged his elbow to Seeran’s side.

Seeran smiled as he leaned forward and leaned his head on his hand, “used to it. Don’t mind it.”

The waves washed the sandy shore kindly and pulled in some of its particles as it went. The waters were very low in the evening. Sometimes except for the two of them, Seeran would occasionally hear the joyful cries of children around the area. He’d see them from the side of his eye, the tiny figures basking under the sun, splashing sea water onto each other–laughter filling the air.

“Hey Era,” Seeran pulled the sleeves of Eraphlim’s red sweater.

“What’s wrong?” He replied, snapping out of his daydream that is watching the sun setting.

Their eyes met and Seeran grinned playfully, “what do you say about trying the waters?”

Eraphlim’s expression turned into disbelief. He shrieked, leaning away from Seeran.

“You’re kidding right? It’s almost night-time,” he pointed at the sky above them.

The once dark orange sky has long become a darker shade of blue, which fades into an orange around the sun that was nothing but a semi-circle on the horizon.

“What’s there to worry about?” Seeran asked before pointing to himself. “you got me.”

There was silence before Eraphlim laughed again, his eyes were shut and he held his stomach as he did so. Seeran finds himself laughing as well.

“You’re underestimating me?!” He asked whilst trying to control his own laugh.

“No no! It’s just–” Eraphlim tried before taking deep breaths, “you say it so often I sort of want to see it happen.”

Seeran wasn’t expecting that answer. He was expecting something along the lines of ‘I don’t think you have the potential’ or ‘I’m stronger than you’.

Eraphlim realized what he said before he waved his hand, a tint of red adorned his cheeks, “I mean, I want to see you fight! You know, show people what you got.”

Seeran chuckled. He looked down at the waters that slowly washed up back and forth up towards the pier’s legs. He jumped down swiftly; the pier wasn’t that tall from the sand.

Eraphlim didn’t move and only stared, his legs stopped swinging and his brows were furrowed. Seeran smiled as he opened his arms at the other, “Come here, I’ll catch you.”

“You’ll catch me? You’re sure about that?” Eraphlim asked with an unimpressed smile.

“Why don’t you see for yourself? Come on.” Seeran urged.

Eraphlim’s eyebrows stayed furrowed as he made his way towards the edge slowly. His movements unbearably slow–held back by fear. Finally, there was no space left and Eraphlim closed his eyes as he fell and allowed Seeran to catch him with ease.

“See? I caught you,” Seeran said, patting the back of his friend who latched onto him like a baby koala.

Eraphlim who had hidden his head on Seeran’s shoulder finally looked up and sighed, “I guess that wasn’t so bad…”

“Easy as pie,” Seeran said then tilted his head, “light as a feather too.”

Eraphlim scoffed, “I’m sure I could carry you too.”

Seeran smirked, “bullshit. I’d like to see you try.”

“Is that a challenge? If so, I’ll gladly accept that,” Eraphlim replied with a laugh.

Seeran lowered the other down onto the waters and they proceeded to walk along the beach, sometimes kicking up water at the other and it slowly turned into a small fight, pushing one another and catching them before they fell in; laughing as they stopped one another from falling into the water.

The sky fades into a beautiful midnight blue as they walk. The reflection of the stars and the moon shone clear as crystals on the water’s reflection. The water’s temperature was cold; there was no sun to bring warmth.

Seeran walked Eraphlim back to the pier where they started. Eraphlim let out a shaky breath and rubbed his hands together, he also wrapped his sweater around him tighter.

“See you tomorrow?” he asked with a smile as he walked out of the waters; teeth gritting from the cold.

Seeran nodded, “stay safe.”

Eraphlim nodded back and walked away. He walked and climbed up the rocky path only to stop at the top to look down at Seeran, still standing in the waters looking back at him with the moon shining on him. Seeran gave a wave from afar and Eraphlim did the same before he finally walked away and disappeared from Seeran’s sight.

With Eraphlim’s presence gone he was completely alone, only accompanied by the slowly restless sounds of the waves as they crashed onto the tall rocks. The water levels slowly build its way up as the night continues and Seeran only sat and watched, at the edge of the pier while waiting for the next sunrise to bless his lonely darkness.


End file.
